Hetalia Hell, a Cracked up RP
by MagusKatia
Summary: An RP me and my BFFs did one night, in which there is partying, OOCness, typos, and CHibis XD PLZ dont flame T T


OK, this is an RP some friends I did last night. Greece throws a party, almost everyone gets Chibified, and it's just Hetalia!Hell XD Enjoy our crack-ness~

* * *

Greece: *sends everyone a text: Party My place, your all invited.

N.I.: *blink,blink* Ve~ Party? *pushes at Germany* Hey~ we're going to a party~!

Germany: .... Fine - -

N.I: X3

Germany: = =;

____SCENE CHANGE___

: = = Why in the hell would I want to go to a party...

Spain: Eh? *is getting his shoes on* You don't want to go?

South Italy: ...your actually gonna go...

Spain: Si.

S.I: *sighs* Fine....*starts brushing his hair in a manry way~*

Spain: *runs his hands through his hair ands then grins, satisfied with the outcome* Ready, Lovi?

: = =" Yea..sure whatever...damn it...

____SCENE CHANGE____

Turkey: ... I sense a trap, But hey~ A party's a party~!

____SCENE CHANGE____

Greece: *checks too see who all got the text* ... Wtf did I get turkey's number -.-

____SCENE CHANGE____

Austria: ....= = i'm busy...*plays piano*

Prussia: *sneaks up behind Austria* You're going, riiiiight~?

Austria: ....how did you get in my house.....

Prussia: I have my ways... ._.

Austia: … *thinks about getting a restraining order*

Prussia: … *pokes*

Austria: ..What…

Prussia: You're going, right? Or do I have to blackmail you~?

Austria: ...like what would you have, that you could use against me?

Prussia: A few tapes, some pictures.... 3

Austria: … *gets up from his piano* = = fine

Prussia: Yeash~ *grabs his hand and drags Rode to the car* ~

Austria: I can walk, you know… - -

Prussia: To bad! D

____SCENE CHANGE___

Liet: Hm...Well, nothing planned, i could go i guess, might be fun maybe.

Poland: I don't know If I, like, want to go...

Liet: Hm, why not?

Poland: *has ALWAYS been shy* I just, like, don't like crowds...

Liet: *smiles* Hey, No Worries, ^^ I'll be there right?

Poland: Yeah, but

Liet: *sighs but still smiles* Okay, we don't have to go ^^ * OTL to much of a push over

Poland: N-no, we'll go ^ ^;;;; *will just not talk to people, so smart XD

Liet: Ah, okay ^^ *pats his head slightly, not trying to mess up hiw hair, cause got shuned before about that~*

Poland: Let's go~

___SCENE CHANGE___

WHoo-Hoo! I love parties 8D

England: Try and where something decent there...

America: .... *is wearing a plain black shirt and some bluejeans* ....

England: *sigh* Are you going to /try/ and embaress me?

America: No?

England: Then get something decent on, you Nit!

America: ... *puts on a black button up shirt, but leaves the jeans* ... Better?

England: *sighs* Whatever, where what you want, I just hope they don't blame me for your.../style/...

America: P

England: Hmph.

America: Whatever. *hops on his MOTERCYCLE* How're you gettin there?

England: something less deadly than that thing..

America: P

England: ...*actually has no ride, but refuses to ride with America, so grabs his phone and thinks who he can call for a ride* = =

America: Whatever, Artie. *drives off~*

America: *and then runs out of gas 5 feet away* -.-

England: ...*forces back laughter* W-well...I say thats carma all right..

America: -.-

England: **turn around holding a hand over his mouth, still forcing back his laughing*

America: ...

England: U-um...so anyways...How are YOU getting there now?

America: I have a jet X3

England: okay...

America: D

America: *calls someone and wait a few minutes. Suddenly, A Private Jet appears!*

America: Want a ride~?

England: *nobody picks up and hangy up* Fine....*growls*

America: *drags England onto te jet*~

England: I can walk...

America: ...*picks England up BRIDAL STYLE* 3

England: W-what the!!

America: Maybe I don't want you to walk.

England: Maybe i don't want to be carried like some Ankle-bitter!!

America: You used to carry me, it's my turn to return the favor, UK.

England: thats when you were smaller and younger!! D You don't magically get older than me if your taller!

America: Maybe I like holding you -.-

England: *grumble, growl, is so going to get pay back on him*

America: *lol jet takes off XD*

_____AT GREECE'S HOUSE, 20 MINUTES LATER_____

*people start arriving XD

Prussia: ~ Greece's house is niiice~~

Austria: Yes, it is isn't it..

Prussia: So.... Wow! ya know~? Almost as awesome as me! D

Austria: Yes...*just agree and nothing bad will happen XD *

Prussia: *grins and walks off, dragging Rode along with him XD*

Austria: *is dragged AGAIN*

Prussia: *talks to people, eats, and drinks BEER*'

England: *Revenge~ Revenge~*

America: *talking to Greece about cats, because we ALL know america likes fluffy little animals, and Heracles loves cats, so they'd agree on that XD*

England: *glares at America*

America: *waves at iggy and sticks his tongue out childishly*

England: *twitch* you little...little...*lightbulb~* So, you wan't you act childish huh, when take This~! *takes out Wand 8D~*

America: *oblivious~~~*

England: *waves wand* D Become the child you are, Brat!! *omg used alittle TO much magic and almost everyone besides Prussia, Turkey, Russia , and Himself *

Greece: UWA!

France: …Le fuck…

America: X3

England: um....c-crap...o_o;;;;

: Wah!! S-spain!!! Change me back now, bastard!!!

Spain: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son usted? ¡Soy Antonio! 8D

S.I: D CHANGE ME BACK!!! CHANGE ME BACK DAMN IT!! *such language for a child XD*

Spain: No entiendo…

SI: *continues ranting angerly

Spain: *just stares at the "Cute little kid"

SI: Stop staring, Damn it!! *sits down crying childishly*

Spain: *hugs him* ¿Están usted OK?

SI : D-d-don't touch me!!* thankfully was raised by him so youngerself knows some spainish XD*

Spain: …

SI: Get the fuck away from me!! your not help!! *sob,cry*

Spain: *pats his back* No esté triste. Los niños monos nunca deberían estar tristes.

SI : *sniff*....did you just call me a monkey!!

Spain: *shakes his head* ._.

SI: ....*sniff*.....I-i'm not pretty or whatever...*looks away*

Spain: *nuzzleluff*

S.I: *blushes slightly* G-get off

Spain: *pats his head and stops hugging*

S.I: pfft....

Spain: ...? ¿Qué?

*grumbles grumble* i'm hungry damn it.

Spain: ^^;;;;; *walks off after patting his head and saying something he wouldn't recognize in Spanish*

S.I: ....?

Spain: *walks back over* ^ ^;; *motions for him to follow*

S.I: *stands up* okay..?

Spain: *walks off to Greece's kitchen*

S.I: *follows*

Spain: ¿Quiera pasta? ¿Con tomates?

S.I: Sure...

Spain: *starts cooking*

S.I: why do you get to cook damn it...

Spain: ¿Qué?

S.I: = = *grumble*

Spain: ¿Quiénes son usted?

S.I: E-eh...*stares at him in disbelif*

Spain: ...?

S.I: y-you don't remeber me..?

Spain: ....... *can't understand him XD*

S.I: *sighs and repeats in spanish* No te acuerdas de mí ??

Spain: .....No...,..

S.I: *total 'seriously!?' face* ¡¡No puedo belive usted lo condena!! ¡¡Usted ME LEVANTÓ!!*mutters* padre terrible...

¡¿Yo qué?!?!

S.I: ¡Usted me oyó! ¡¡Usted un padre terrible!!! *stomps off*

Spain: ¡Aie! ¡Lovino!

Spain: *runs after him*

S.I: *looks back in shock* W-What... ¿¡Cómo hacen usted sabe mi nombre si usted no hace remeber mí, Bastardo!?

Spain: *eyebrows scrunch together, shrugs*

S.I: .... idiota.....

Spain: *rubs absentmindedly at the back of his head*

S.I: ....= =

Spain: Francamente, no sé..

S.I: Hmph. Independientemente de, voy sólo a ir consiguen un tomate o algo..*walks off to the kitchen*

Spain: ... *remembers the fact that the stove is still on* ...!*runs into the kitchen faster than a speeding bullet, worried about the Italian accidently burning himself on the boiling water*

S.I: *turned the stove off already* Idiota...¿Dejando la estufa en, geez a quién piensa él que él es? *opens the fridge looking for a tomato* hm....wonder if I could fit in here?

Spain: ;

S.I: *crawls into the fridge and grins closeing the door still searching for a tomato*

Spain: ...?

S.I: *finnally finds one* Ah~....its cold....in here...

Spain: ..... ._.

S.I: *takes a bite* = = it bowing in here...

S.I: i mean boring! boring. ...not bowing *twitch*

Spain: ....*opens the fridge* .... ^ ^

Spain: *waves*

S.I: .....*pulls it shut again*....occupided....

Spain: ....?

Spain: *shrugs, opens it, and Pulls Lovino out*

S.I: H-hey~!! Lemme go~!!

Spain: No.

S.I: I thought you couldn't understand me like this..T

Spain: ?

Spain: *could guess due to his tone of voice* ^ ^;

S.I: olvídelo...=A= ¡¡y déjeme ir!!!

Spain: *puts him down* ~~ *Insert thought in Spanish here XD*

S.I: ....= =

Spain: *pats his head an walks off*

____SCENE CHANGE____  
Prussia: OMG...OMMFG... *looks horrified as he stares at all the little kids*

Turkey: *walks in*.....what.....the...*just got here* o_o;

Prussia: D8

Russia: *hiding from Chibi!Belarus*****

Turkey: ...............Bye. *turns the other way, walking out*

Greece: UWA! *fell down tha stairs* *whimpersniffle*

Prussia: .... We're screwed -.- *looks around, is now the ONLY ADULT IN A ROOM WITH, Like, 20+ CHIBIS! *

Turkey: A-ack..*runs over to Greece* Are you okay kiddo?

Greece: ... *puppy faced, looks like he's about to wrap his arms around Turkey's neck but suddeny... GRABS THE MASK 3 *

Greece: 3

Turkey: Squirt! Don't do that D!!

Greece: ... -.-

Turkey: *takes his mask back* ]

Greece: XP

Turkey: *puts it back on* = =

Greece: ... *pulls at one of his cheeks* ... Streachy..

Greece: streatchy***

Turkey: ! *pulls him away and sets him down* no, bad!

Greece: D=

Greece: Bu' it's fun... P Meanie. *kicks in shin and walks into the kitchen*

Turkey: Ow! *holds his shin* A-ah!! get back here squirt! You might get hurt damn it! though I wouldn't complain if you did..

Greece: *climbs up onto the counter and attempts to get into one of the cabinets* -.-

Turkey: *runs in a bit limpingly* H-hey! don't stand on the counters, Damn it!

Greece: I'm not standing. I'm jumping P

Turkey: don't jump either!!

Greece: *manages to catch hold of the bottom shelf of the cabinet, and just hangs there before managing to pull himself into it* -.- I win.

Turkey: that doesn't matter now get down before you get hurt, Kid!*standing by him just incase*

Greece: Nu.

Turkey: D *RWAR* NOW!

Greece: Noo~

Turkey: YES!

Greece: Nu. *crawls deeper into the cabinet, looking for something*

Turkey: Stop acting like some rat and get back out!!

Greece: Nooo~!!

Turkey: YES!

Greece: Bite me!

Turkey: I would is you get out, Squirt!!

Greece: Now I dun wanna come out -.- I dun want birdie-rabies.

Turkey: You little!!! *reaches into the Cabnit*

Greece: Uwa! D=

Turkey: *blinding searching the Cabnit for him*

Greece: *CHOMP*

Turkey: Ack!!! *pulls his hand back* It bit me!!

Greece: I did not D

Greece: I dun want HIV or AIDs

Turkey: Where did you learn about that sort of stuff, Squirt!! *reaches back in for him*

Greece: Books.

Greece: *crawls deeper nto the cabinet*

Turkey: You can read?! *faaaarther reaching~*

Greece: No dur. *whacks his hand with a spoon*

Turkey: ow!!!! Damn it!!! *grabs the spoon and pulls it trying to bring him with*

Greece: *is yanked along with the spoon** Ow ow ow ow!!!!!

Turkey: *grabs him by he back of his shirt and pulls him all the way out* ]

Greece: Lemme go lemme go Lemme go!!! *squirming and struggling* D

Turkey: No, it took me forever to get you i'm not gonna just wait for you to do it again D

Greece: Get your disgusting hand off me!! RAPE! CHILD-MOLESTER!!!!!

Russia: *peeks his head in from the closet thingy* ....?

Turkey: D shut up!

Russia: Hi ^ ^

Greece: *shuts up* x

Turkey: ....= = go away .....

Russia: OK~ *disappears into the floor ftw XD*

Greece: ...Magic... =A=

Turkey: ........

Greece: I wanna learn howta do that

Greece: Maybe Russia'll teach me *sparkley eyes*

Turkey: o_O..NO..

Greece: D= Why nawt?

Greece: U cant stop me - -

Turkey: *still holdng him* = = um..yes...yes..I can..

Greece: Can not. You ain't tha boss of me.

Turkey: Yes i am. Squirt..

Greece: Are not are not are NOT!

Turkey: Yes, I AM

Greece: *glares at him, temper tantraum* No, no, no no, no, No, No, No, NO!!!!

Turkey: Erk...*holds a finger in one of his ears* Damn brat, shut it!

Greece: You aren't the boss of me! You aren't, you aren't, you AREN'T!!!!!

Turkey: = = stop being so loud....*shakes him, still holding onto the back of his shirt*

Greece: *is shooken, whimpers in fear*

Turkey: *stops* you done now!?

Greece: *nods*

Turkey: Good...= = Now don't go messing with people like Russia, that wasn't magic it was purr evil, even as England and Leit, well..older Leit.

Greece: ...?

Greece: *blink blink, never really met russia before, just knows who he is*

Turkey: *sighs and holds him instead of dangling the child*

Greece:

Turkey: *pats him head gently* okay Kiddo, lets get back tot he others

Turkey: his**

Greece: Ok...

Turkey: *starts walking back to poor prussia who was left all alone with the multiply chibi's XD*

Prussia: *hedwall hedwall hedwall

Turkey: Uhm....you okay...;;;

Prussia: No. I lost Roderich, Canada, Aerica, and France.

Turkey: ..... your a terrible parent

Prussia: - - I think Belarus is stalking Russia, and Belgium is looking for Holland.... - -

Turkey: okay so that leaves us with : Greece, Germany, Spain, S. italy, N. Italy, China, Japan, poland, Leit, Letchistan(Idk = = ) , Cuba, etc....((TO MANY!!))

Prussia: I see no Germany -.-

Turkey: So you lost your own brother too.

Prussia: Oh, Taiwan, HK, Korea, and Fiji are missing, too...

Turkey: ....... *SIGH* did any of them leave the house?

Prussia: I..don't know ._.

Turkey: = = is the door open?

Prussia: *looks at the door* ... Yes.

Turkey: okay...*shuts it and locks the door* No one else is leaving, check all window, back doors, attic, etc.. i'm going to call the police.

Prussia: *does as told… For once XD*

Belgium: UWA! *is stuck behind couch* Halp! D=

Turkey: *already dialing*...*starts speaking* Yes, we may be missing some children, they're probably in groupd but we don't know for sure...Ah hold on *pulls out couch*

Belgium: crawls out from behind couch* THank you TT_TT I-I can't find my brutters... TT_TT

Turkey: Ah...okay, hold on one second. *puts down greece and starts listing the kids that they believe are missing* = = yes i know its alot, but we're watching even more....yes...yes...

Greece: *crawls off somewhere*

Turkey: Yes..yes..hold on a second. ANYONE NOT A KID COME OUT!

Russia: *comes out if floor* Yes~?

England: *hideing under coffee table* = = Yea?

Prussia: *IDEA* We can pen them in the livingroom! Block off all the exists and stuff!

Turkey: Eh....okay...Russia, Look for any of them inside the house that we can't get too....UK...i know your behind this some how = = and prussia that won't work, there are to many.

Prussia: *blocks the doors off with couches so that only the adults can leave the room*God I'm smart D …It worked last time -.-

Russia: Ok~ ^ ^ *goes off to find all the missing kids* *except Belarus*

Turkey: okay, I know some of you are tired, and even if you aren't anyone who's time is at or past 10:00 over on this side! any one who's isn't goes over to Prussia

*Lol, ok, people get all organized and stuff*

Russia: *picks Holland up by the back of his shirt* Your sister is looking for you~

Holland: Ah!! Lemme go you Giant-freak!! *struggle-squirm~!*

Russia: Aliciana is looking for you, though~ ^ ^ *grabs the pipe* You dont want to make your little sister sad, do you~?! *DOOOOM*

Holland: o o N-no....

Russia: Good boy~ *carries him to the livingroom*

Holland: *mentaly scarred mentaly scarred*

Turkey: Ah, Thanks Russia, Find anyone else yet?

Russia: *points at America, France, and HRE FTW XD*

Turkey: ... okay, so we don't have to look for America, france, and holland anymore but...who in the heck is that..*points to HRE*

Russia: Dunno... –Maybe he'll be one with Russia 8D-

Turkey: = = okai,...

Prussia: That is my lil' bro~ HRE!

Turkey: ...you have a second brother?

Prussia: ... Loooong story -.-

Turkey: ....okay..

Belgium: *hugs Holland* Uwa! Big brother!!!

Holland: Ah, ^^ Hi there *pats her head*

Belgium: *nuzzleluff* I has a secret~ 8D

Holland: Yes?

Belgium: I like someone~ X3

Holland: Eh..*blink, blink* R-really? Well who is he..?

Belgium: I can't say~ OTL then it wouldn't be a secwret!

Holland: E-eh...well its okay ^^ as long as they treat my...baby-baby-sister well....

Belgium: *hugglenuzzleluff* X3

Holland: *smiles slightly* ^^;;;

___SCENE CHANGE___

Prussia: OI! AUSTRIAAA~~

Austria: I'm Busy!

Prussia: Where are you???

a Room!

Prussia: Which room~??

Austria: one your not in!

Prussia: - -

Prussia:

Prussia: *follows the sound of his voice* WHich one???

Austria: Mm...its dark.

Prussia: Uh-huuuh.... ANything else?

Austria: I can barely breath..

Prussia: Anything else? Whats it smell like?

Austria: ....Um.....what do clothes smell like?

Prussia: ... Clothes ^ ^;;

Austria: Then that!

Prussia: OK...

Prussia: Can you TASTE ANything~?

Austria: .....I refuse to try anything that vulgar....

Prussia: Aha! *finds him*

Austria: Ack!

Prussia: ?

Austria: *huff huff holfing onto chest* almost scared me...*pouty blush face*

Prussia: *picks him up and nuzzleluffs~*

Austria: ...!? L-lemme go!

Prussia: So adorible!

Prussia: D

Austria: //// S-stop it!! *flail*

Prussia: *ruffles his hair, deliberatly rubbing his hand against Mariazell in the proccess*

Austria: Ack!! *flails more* V-vulgar!! you'ew being s-so vulgar~!! (( XD ))

Prussia: Heh. *carries him back to the livingroom*

Austria: I consider this against my will and indecent so stop carrying me maybe I wanted to be in the closet-*flail, flail-rant rant*

Prussia: Too bad~

Austria: *bawk bawk bawk!!*

Prussia: O_o

Austria: D

Prussia: *drops him in the "Chibi-Pen" *

Austria: = =

Prussia: *goes to look for more kiddies*

___SCENE CHANGE___

Canada: *shivers* A-ah...

Russia: There you are! *picks him up* Lets get you back to the others~

Canada: Eep!

Russia: *DOES MAGYKY FLOOR THINGY!*

Canada: Ah!?!?!?*flail, flail, FLAIL!!*

Russia: *puts Canada next to CHibimerica* *pats his head and does magyky floor thingy again*

Canada: *blink,blink*

America: I WANNA DO THAT! =O

Canada: It makes you feel all tingly inside...

America: KOOOLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8DDDDDDD MAYBE RUSSIA'LL TEACH ME! =D

Canada: That'd be fun to learn...

Greece: Oh, oh! Me too! Me too! =D

Belgium: OMG, Yes~ D

NI: I want to learn~!

France: Oui, oui~

SI: T Sure okay..

HRE: *waching Italia from behind a couch* -///-

Liet: *has no idea what happens to him* ah, it looks kinda fun..

Poland: =D Omg, yes~

Holland: Yes, he does seem like a nice person...

Belarus: ....*HISS* He's MY Nii-san!!

Poland: O_O;;;;

Belgium: ... *sits next to Canada* Hi ^ ^

Canada: Ah...hi ^^

Belgium: My name is Belgium ^^

Canada: My name is Canada...*says quietly*

Belgium: I know ^ ^

Canada: Ah..y-you do..*shocked*

Belgium: yup ^^

Canada: *smiles slightly* T-thanks...

Belgium: ?

Canada: Ah...nothing...

Belgium: *pats his head* ^^

Canada: *blushes slightly burying his face into his knees*

Belgium: U ok?

Canada: *nods* Yea, its just feels a bit strange to be noticed, especcially by someone so cute ^^ 8smiles slightly*

Belgium: ^///^

Canada: ^ ^

Belgium: Want some waffles?

Canada: ah, sure ^ ^

Belgium: *climbs over the couch using sleeping!france as a step ladder and into the kitchen*

Canada: *blink, blink* Why is everyone just sitting here...when they can go over the couches...?

France: *is no longer sleeping* -.-

Belarus: Ah!! everyone! time for use to get out of this pen!!

Russia: *pops out of floor with the PIPE* No you're not~ ^ ^

Belarus: *blink,blink* NII-SAN~~!!

Russia: *has PIPE* B|  
Belarus: *giggles and runs towards him and then stops only a few inches away* MARRY ME.. *very,very,very evilly said* :3

Russia: *goes BACK INTO THE FLOOR*

Belarus: *blink, blink* Nii-san? um...anyway~ We are getting out of here~! Who's the tallest!

China: I am, Aru! But I'm not letting you guys leave, aru.

Belarus: *Evil Aura* WHY NOT.....?

China: Because there's 15 of us missing, and I don't want anyone else getting lost, aru.

Belarus: *MURDEROUS RAGE* WE ARE LEAVING.

China: Unless we all agree to stay together, NO ONE is leaving, aru. *IS NOT PHASED*

Belarus: FINE! who if the next tallest besides, Her?

China: = = *offered a WONDERFUL solution, and was ignored*

Belarus: *lightbulb* Wait! Thats it! We'll all leave together!!

China: OK then, Aru. *moves a couch out of the way*

Belarus:OK~ Now goes everyone!

China: Where are we going, aru?

Greece: Zzz......

Belarus: um...Don't know yet...

Greece: Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…

Turkey: = = China move the couch back...

China: As if I would take orders from you, aru! I'm way older than you, aru!

Turkey: No right now! We are missing almost ALL the Asian countries and I don't want you to blame when everyone else is gone D !!

China: I am 2,500 years old, Aru! D

Turkey: you aren't Physically! Now go sit down D

China: No!

Turkey: FINE! I give up!! all you get lost I don't care!!

China: -.-

Greece: *walks over to Turkey and looks at him with those big, roung blue SHOTA! Eyes* ...

Turkey: *walks out slamming the door behind him*

Greece: ... *whimpersniffle*

China: ...! *huggles Shota!Greece, sticking his tongue out at Turkey's recceeding back*

Turkey: *walks back in* Damn it I'm sorry, Kiddo, i'm not mad at /you/...

Greece: *sniffle*

Turkey: *takes Greece from China* D-don't cry

Greece: *just wanted to be held D= * T_T

Turkey: *holds him* M' sorry, Kiddo Seriously..

Greece: TT_TT

Turkey: Stop crying...

China: - - You fail as a parent, aru.

Turkey: = = Start looking like a man, THAN complain to me.

China: *grabs the still crying Greece and bounces him a little* Don't cry Hera-kun, aru, don't cry~

Greece: *sniffles, but stops crying*

Turkey: whatever ...

Greece: *reaches for Turkey* B|

Turkey: *blink, blink* Eh....me..? Aren't I a failure parent though..? = =

Greece: B| *reeeaaaach~*

Turkey: *takes Greece from China* Okay than but you might be dissapointed, Kiddo.

Greece: *wraps his short little arms around Turkey's neck and whispers "the man-lady scares me" *

Turkey: *snickers at this and nods slightly agreeing looking smuggly at China*

Greece: Plus, even U smell betterthan he does XP

China: - -

Turkey: yes, to busy for cleanlyness I suposse, *still grinning smuggly at Yao wang*

Greece: No, he smells fruity and it's sickening XP

Turkey: ...okay...?

China: - -######

Turkey: Heh..

China: Whatever, aru. *kicks Arthur* wake up, aru!

England: *is kicked awake* Huh-wha, Hn..??

China: Change us back, aru!

England: U-um...hehe....thats the funny part...*laughs nervously*

China: ...

England: eh-he he he... you might change back in the morning, so why not enjoy being young~!

Greece: - - What, aru....?!

England: *nervous laughing~~* yup so *shrinks back into tables darkness*

China: ASGUBHNJHBVYFC!!!!!!Exclimation Point!!!!!!! ARU!

England: *nervous laughing fades as he falls back to sleep~*

America: *curls up next to England all chibi like*

England: *arm wrapped around him, Ha-ha he lies, he just wanted to enjoy this possibly only moment he'll ever have like this with America again*

America: *snuggle snuggle*

England: *nuzzle-luff*

America: Zzzz....

England: zzzzz

America: Iggy-Iggy....zzzz

England: Mm...son...*hug* zzzzzzz

America: ~

Japan: ...*takes pictures of Al & Art* ... X3

America: *chibi!sleep~*

England: *mumble*

Japan: *click click click click* ~

Poland: *fell asleep a while ago XD*

Liet: *kinda bored*...

Poland: *sits up* OK, the floor is, like, ttly NOT Comfy. If we're all 'posed ta stay here shouldn't we, like at least be able to sleep better? *Pout*

Liet: I don't know...you can sleep on me if you like?

Poland: No, that won't be comfy for Liet. B/

Liet: its better than you head being on the floor...

Greece: *raises hand* There's lotsa blankets and piwllows in one of tha spare rooms. we can clear da floor an' make a pallet. Tha gown'd-ups can get tha stuff an' the resta us can move everything outa the way *nodnod*

Turkey: = = Grownups meaning, Me, russia, and Prussia?

Greece: Chinda and Inglan to!

Turkey: Englands asleep, and yea china could too.

__LoL, so, the grownups -and china- go to get the stuff, the kids clear the floor and wake england and america up so they arent in the way, and then they make a super-big pallet in Greece's livingroom__

Poland: *lays down* Comfy.... Dobranoc ~

Belarus: *yawns tiredly* wheres Russia-nii..?*Lolita voice~*

Russia: Хорошая Ночь~

Belarus: *clings to his pant leg* Lay with me please?

Russia: .... *can not...resist...leg-clinging...* T_T OK...

Belarus: *just tired, not comanding* Mmm...thankies *nuzzle*

Russia: *pats head and lays down*

Belarus: *cuddles up next to him*

France: *cuddles up next to Matt*

Canada: *is cuddled up next to, but doesn't mind*

France: ^ ^

Canada: ^ ^

America: Iggy~ you'll sleep with me, right?

Englandy: *smiles* ofcorse ^^

America: 8D *lays down* ^.^

England: *lays next him wrapping an arm around the Chibi!America*

America: *snuggle snuggle~*

England: *huggle, huggle~*

America: Night night Iggy~

HRE: I-Italia...

NI: *blink,blink, hears his named being called and looks over* H-HRE?

HRE: Will you sleep with me??? ////

NI: Ah, if you want me to ^^

HRE: ^ ^ *waits for Italia to lay down first, after all, it's only good manners to let a woman go first*

NI: *looks for a nice spot and walks over to a nice cozy little corer* Ah, here we go ^^

HRE: ^///^ *lays down and cuddles Italia, while mentally rolling around squealing in success*

NI: *nuzzles him back*

SI: ....*in his own little spot pouting*..*everyone else has somebody, while he's all alone*...

Spain: *walks over* Bunos Noches ^ ^

SI: Oh...= = its you...

Greece: *sits down* Traté de aprender un poco del italiano con este libro que encontré, pero fallé. Todo que aprendí era "Buona notte ", "Dormire bene", y "Ti amo " ^ ^;

SI: ¿E-eh ..? ¿Por qué haría usted una cosa estúpida así, si usted sólo aprende tres palabras?

Spain: Yo no tenía mucho tiempo, usted sabe. Pero voy a seguir intentando. ^ ^

SI: Ah .. bien bien que..*looks the other way sighing*

Spain: *pats his head and lays down, facing the opposite direction so he doesn't seem like a CREEPER*

SI: *blinks at him in surprise*..*decideds not to say any thing and lays down next to him face the oposite direction so he doesn't seem like He wanted him there to begin with*

Spain: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Liet: *lays next to the already sleeping poland and smiles*

Poland: *wraps his chibah arms around Toris and snuggles*

Liet: *smiles and pats his head eventually falling asleep too*

Greece: *crawls over to one of the few availible pillows and stares at the ceiling* -.-

Turkey: *sitting against wall stareing out into the abyss~*

Greece: *walks over to Turkey* ...? Why aren't you goin' to bed?

Turkey: Hm? Oh M' not tired, kiddo, besides I need to stay up incase we hear anything about thoose missing kids...

Greece: Oh. *sits next to him* I can't sleep -.-

Turkey: thats not good, for someone as young as you to have Insomia, somthing troubling you?

Greece: All my cats're hiding cuz they don't like people. I can't sleep without my cats...

Turkey: Ah...really..well...*reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small cat plushy* Maybe That'll help, he used to be mine, slept with im almost all the time when I was your age, sorry bout the smeel though, *smiles slightly at him* I know how much you hate the scent of turkey.

Greece: *stares at him and blinks for a minute* Oh, I shoulda mentioned this earlier... But, um, Korea, Taiwain, HK, and Fiji all went home 5 minutes afore we was chibified ._.

Turkey: *blink, blink*.....um...hold on a second...*dials something on his phone whispering angerly* I just found out the kids went home, what? well excuse me for being worried...= = No I'm not telling you my sources..they're not my children! Responibilty? what?! Why wouldn't I!! ever parent should feel slightly reonsible...yes..yes...your point...no,...no....never...hu-uh..yep. Only once. I'm baby-sitting. What? = = are you serious... fine let me put it this way. I'm watching over so children, not sitting on them. I insulted you = = are you serious, that was like coomon sense right there...I didn't say you don't have comm--where can you buy what? you can't buy common sense!!...You should get a refund then....okay..okay..well i have to go...Wh-what o_o what am I wearing?! *hangs up*

Greece: ... O_O;;;

Turkey: Eh-he-he ^^;; the law these days...*pats Heracles on the head gently* Greece:

Greece: *wonders wtf someone so weird was on HIS police force* O_o

Turkey: *streaches a bit* Tired yet squirt?

Greece: *nodnod* - -

Greece: e_e

Turkey: M, yea me too...

Greece: then don't talk about it an' sleep - -;

Turkey: Yea, yea, I needed permission first, your majesty, this is your house after all *bows down fakingly*

Greece: .. = =

Turkey: *smirks and surprise hugs him rolling onto his back and leaving baby greece laying on turkey's chest* ^^

Greece: ....! Uwa!

Turkey: *grin,grin*

Greece: XP

Turkey: *ruffles his hair* go to sleep if your tired, no?

Greece: Hnn... *is oddly comfortable and quickly falls asleep*

Turkey: *grins wrapping his arms around him before falling asleep himself*

Prussia: *has arms wrapped around Chibi!Rode, holding him close as he murmers german lullibies, not sure if the other is awake or not*

Austria: *ish awake and try to fight sleep but the older-German is making it difficult*

Prussia: Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein besteckt, schlüpf unter die Deck: Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt, morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt.

Austria: Mmf.....*sighs and nuzzles into Prussia's shirt slowly falling asleep*

Prussia: *rubbing his back lightly smiling at the Austrian, being quiet to tell whether or not he's asleep*

Austria: Mmm.....zzzzzz

Prussia: *smiles and falls asleep himself*

Holland: *huggling his sister*

Belgium: Zzzzzzzz*nuzzles her brother, and a waffle-shaped pillow she takes everywhere XD*

Holland: *drooling* =w=

Germania:

Rome: Mmm..*huggles him* Seeing them all asleep like this, Doesn't it make you feel all warm inside~

Germania: ....!!!! *elbows Rome* wtf = =

Turkey: *is elbowed* ow..Aw D; Don't be like that~ I was only saying~

Germania: Where'd you come from = =

Rome: same place you did~

Germania: - -

Rome: ^^

Germania: = =;

Rome: I'm sorry, Did I upset you Germania~ *huggle* I'll make it up to you, i promise~

Germania: Off - -

Rome: *get off him* Am I forgivan already~?

Germania: Suuuure.... - -

Rome: Yay~! *hugs~*

Germania: *RAWR*

Rome: C:

* * *

At this point, me and my friends were so tired, we just decided to pretend Germania and Rome had an EPIC! Moment and then disappeared XDu

That's all there is to it, aren't we weird~?


End file.
